Multimedia projection systems have become popular for purposes such as conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, classroom training, and for use in home theaters. In typical operation, projection systems receive video signals from a video unit and convert the video signals to digital information to control one or more digitally driven light valves. Based on this digital information the light valves may manipulate incident light into image bearing light that represents the video image. Recent focus has turned to using light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an illumination source to provide the incident light in projection systems.